


Need A Hand

by transreborn



Series: Amputee Reborn AU [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accident, Gen, amputee!Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: The first of many stories about Tsuna and Reborn with Reborn using every opportunity for a joke





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guess who has a new au purely for a joke  
> its me  
> so like some stories are gonna be different w r27 in them but as usual theyre noncanonical both of age etc etc but like this is only because i have other jokes i can use  
> this au is...not really serious as u can tell

There were a lot of things Reborn hated. Being an amputee was a very big one on his list. He had lost his hand as a kid when he had the unfortune of being in a car crash. A drunk driver hit him when he was driving home from a soccer [football] game. He barely registered the person cutting through the red light until he couldn’t avoid it. His seatbelt malfunctioned so with the impact it unbuckled and he was thrown forward. He put his right hand out automatically and as he rolled, it got stuck between the dash and the crushed skeleton of the windshield. When the first responders came, they hand to use the jaws of life to get Reborn out and they accidentally crushed Reborn’s hand even more. Nobody knew what was happening until Reborn was yelling in pain and they finally realized that one end of the clamp was resting on Reborn’s hand. 

His hand was so mangled they had no choice but to amputate it. Reborn wasn’t put to sleep before they did it though in the frenzy of trying to get him stable.. They couldn’t wait any longer as he would’ve bled out and gone into shock so they just had somebody hold him down and his arm steady until they were done. 

It was, easily, the worst pain Reborn had ever been in, in his life. He still woke up in cold sweats with his arm hurting. 

He also hated the sympathy he got by having only one hand. He got a prosthetic and it was easier to hide it but when people realized that his hand was fake he could see in their eyes the pity. 

Tsuna was the first person to look curious though. 

After his accident, Reborn was stuck at home recovering for too long. When he was given the all clear to start doing things again, the first thing he did was start working to save up money and travel. He hated being cooped up in one place. He refused to ever be stuck down again. 

He worked three jobs, all of them low-paying and mind-numbing. He wasn’t sure what he even did besides stocking shelves in three different stores. But in two of his jobs, he worked with the same kid every shift. 

His name was Tsuna and he barely spoke Italian. When he met Reborn, he accidentally asked him something in Japanese and was berated by the boss to, “Speak Italian. We’re in Italy.”

“It’s fine”, Reborn answered in Japanese. Tsuna looked shocked, almost dropping the pack of cabbages he was shelving. “You asked for my name?”

Tsuna nodded, trying to avoid Reborn’s eye.

“I go by Reborn. What brings you to Italy if you can’t even speak Italian.”

“My dad made me move here for school. I don’t know what he thought with my grades. I barely passed everything so nobody accepted me. Told me I gotta start somewhere and threw me out of his house on top of it.” There was an extremely bitter edge to Tsuna’s voice and Reborn raised his eyebrow.

“He made you move here and hasn’t even let you stay with him until you have an apartment?”

“Yeah. His reasoning is I need some character building. I just think it’s because he doesn’t want me around anymore now he realized how much of a failure I actually am.”

Tsuna shrugged, going back to putting the rest of the produce on the shelf. Reborn furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head. His parents had practically begged him to stay home more but he hated sleeping in his room now. He also knew it was because they thought he wouldn’t be able to take care of himself properly. 

After that the two were talking more, both seeing each other every shift anyways. The two made a tentative friendship to the point where they were usually seen together outside of work. It got to the point that they were now living together to save money.

Yet, despite all of that, Tsuna had never even clued in that Reborn was missing a hand.

They had lived together for months before Tsuna found out. And it wasn’t even because Reborn told him. It was completely by accident.

Tsuna had been trying to lift a box for a solid ten minutes before he finally turned, panting and sweating, to Reborn and asked, “Hey, can you give me a hand?”

Instead of getting up and helping Tsuna lift the box, Reborn took of his hand and threw it towards Tsuna. Tsuna screamed, dropping it, and backing against the wall in fear. Reborn, having been asleep on the couch, just looked over in confusion at Tsuna. 

“What are you screamin’ about”, He asked through a yawn.

“Your hand!” Tsuna exclaimed. “Where the hell; what the f-you have a fake hand!”

“I think I of all people would know that, Tsuna. What about it?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re missing a hand?”

“Is it really that important?”

“Well, it would’ve been nice to know?”

Reborn yawned again, leaning against the back of the couch and staring tiredly at Tsuna. “I am missing a hand. There, now you know. Can I have it back now? I kind of need it.”

“How does it work?”

“What?”

“How does the hand work?”

Reborn stared at Tsuna. Nobody had ever asked him that before when they found out. They mainly just asked what happened and that they were sorry he had to deal with this. He honestly only got frustrated when he went to grab something with his hand and just ended up dropping it because he couldn’t move the fingers. Tsuna flushed, quickly looking at the ground and muttering, “Nevermind, it was a stupid question. You don’t have to answer.”

“Come here. I’ll show you.” Reborn sighed. 

Tsuna looked up quickly. He must’ve thought Reborn was joking as he shuffled forward slowly. When he got to the back of the couch, Reborn took the hand back and shifted his sleeve so it was past the stump. 

“It just attaches to the stump.” Reborn explained. He took his hand from Tsuna. “It’s completely 3D printed and fitted to my arm so it shouldn’t fall off. You just push it on until it’s all snug on my arm again. I can’t move the fingers unless I physically push them together. So if I’m picking up a cup and I’m not careful, I’ll drop it because my fingers aren’t pushed around fully.”

Tsuna made a small ‘o’ with his mouth, looking even more curious. “How long did it take for you to get a prosthetic?”

“About a year. The stump had to heal completely or else the friction of the prosthetic rubbing against the skin would make it break open. It’s what happened to Terry Fox.”

“Who’s that?”

“Terry Fox?” When Tsuna nodded, Reborn looked surprised. “He ran across Canada, raised millions of dollars for cancer research. He had his leg taken at the thigh because of cancer. He ran with a prosthetic and it was hard on his stump. It was so brutal it would bleed from the strain as he would run about 42 kilometres [26 miles] a day.”

“What the heck, I can’t even run down the road.”

Reborn snorted, pushing his sweater past his hand again. “He really wanted to raise money. He believed that if everybody in Canada donated at least one dollar, they’d have well over 20 million before they knew it.”

Tsuna furrowed his brows before he looked at Reborn. “Did you lose your hand to cancer too?”

“No”, Reborn said shortly. “A car crash. I’m going back to sleep, keep going on that box.”


End file.
